


New Captains, New Life

by ChronoHaulshipper2000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Captain Akaashi Keiji, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Cemetery, Character Death, Ennoshita Chikara POV, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Best Friend, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Akaashi Keiji, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tournaments, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoHaulshipper2000/pseuds/ChronoHaulshipper2000
Summary: Sawamura Daichi and Bokuto Koutarou are now dead. The coaches of Karasuno and Fukurodani have decided that Ennoshita Chikara and Akaashi Keiji will take their places as captains during the Schoolwide Volleyball Tournament. Will Karasuno and Fukurodani make their way to the finals?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Rising Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita Chikara comes late to a volleyball team meeting to hear some unexpected news.

Hi. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Ennoshita Chikara, the captain of Karasuno. Oh, you say I'm a second year and Sawamura Daichi is the captain? Let me tell you how I became the captain. 

It all started on a light yet breezy March. I had showed up late again. "He's here!" my teammate, Hinata Shoyo, exclaimed as I walked in. 

"You deserved it, dude!" Tanaka Ryuunosuke smiled. 

Around me, my teammates were giving me a standing ovation, even though I didn't do anything. I had to ask them, "Okay, what's going on? And where's Daichi?" 

"About that..." one of the coaches, Takeda-sensei, filled up with tears. "Daichi is..." Before he could finish, he burst out crying. 

I was starting to think something bad happened to our beloved captain. Just then, Coach Ukai said, "Daichi died in a volleyball game. Ennoshita, I know you're a second year, but Karasuno needs a captain." 

"You're the most responsible out of all of us, so it was a no-brainer!" Nishinoya Yuu beamed. 

Tomorrow was the first day of the Schoolwide Volleyball Tournament. We were going up against Dateko. Their captain, Futakuchi Kenji, was also a second year. However, he had more experience than I did. 

"I hope to see you smash the iron wall tomorrow, captain!" Sugawara Koushi, the vice-captain, told me as I headed home. I just nodded. Words were never my strength. But tomorrow, they had to be. 

I took a shower at 5:30 that evening. After I got out, I brought out my jersey with the number 6 on it. I painted a little white bar under it to signify that I was the captain. Then, I went to the cemetery to Daichi's grave. 

It was around 7:45 when I got there. Daichi's old jersey was hanging over my shoulder, and I had a volleyball in my right hand and a daisy bouquet in my left. After I put them down, I got on my knees. 

"Dear Lord, please bring Daichi-san back to us. That's all I want right now. Amen." After I finished praying, I got up and started crying. As soon as I left the cemetery, reporters crowded around me. 

They asked me questions like, "Can you tell us about Sawamura Daichi's death?" and "Who is going to be Karasuno's captain?" I ran home and locked the doors. I may be Karasuno's new captain, but my troubles were just beginning.


	2. Untold Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets a letter from Bokuto and finds out about Bokuto's death. Now that Akaashi is the captain of Fukurodani, it's up to him to bring the team to victory at the Schoolwide Volleyball Tournament tomorrow against Inarizaki while trying to uncover the secrets behind Bokuto's death.

My name is Akaashi Keiji. I am Bokuto Koutarou's successor and vice-captain of Fukurodani. At least, I was. Until the day my life changed. 

Konoha Akinori, one of my teammates, had told me that our coach, Yamiji Takeyuki wanted to see me after school. So, I went to the school gym. When I got there, Coach Yamiji told me, "Bokuto wrote you a letter. He told me to give you the letter after the accident." What accident? I thought. 

After I got home, I opened the letter and read it to myself. The letter said, "Dear Akaashi, if you're reading this, I'm probably dead. You will be receiving a package soon. This package contains your captain's jersey. Good luck against Inarizaki on the 11th. Love, Bokuto" 

After reading that first line, I cried. Bokuto was dead. I had to uncover the secrets behind his death. Before I could, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and a mailman was standing there. "Package for Akaashi Keiji?" he asked. 

"That's me." I replied. 

He told me to sign a few places, so I did as he told. After he left, I took the package to the cemetery. A few minutes later, I arrived at Bokuto's grave. 

"I hope you're watching." I said as I opened the package. It was my jersey, except with a black bar under the number 5. I was the captain of Fukurodani. "Thank you, Bokuto. I won't let you down, wherever you are." I said. 

Now, I had two things I needed to focus on: the Schoolwide Volleyball Tournament and the mystery of Bokuto's death. "I won't forget you, Bokuto-san." I said before leaving the cemetery. 

I took some notes after I got home. Today was Monday, March 10th. Bokuto wrote the letter on Friday, March 7th. What Coach Yamiji called 'the accident' happened on the weekend. However, you don't need to look at the letter to know that. 

Bokuto was at school on Friday, but not today. School ends at 3:00 pm, so he must have died between 3:00 pm on Friday and 8:00 am today. Wait a minute, Akaashi! I thought. 

Bokuto asked me to practice with him on Saturday at 4:30 pm. He sent the text on Friday at 6:00 pm. That meant he had to have died between Friday at 6:00 pm and Saturday at 4:30 pm. 

I looked at the time. 9:00 pm, my bedtime. I didn't want to fail as a captain, so I had to sleep. I had to be prepared to win against Inarizaki tomorrow.


	3. The Road to Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first day of the Schoolwide Volleyball Tournament and Karasuno is going up against Dateko.

Chapter 3  
The Road to Victory 

"All Karasuno volleyball players, please make your way to the gym." Coach Ukai announced at 2:30. Sugawara, Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito, and Yamaguchi Tadashi took their spots on the bench. 

Everyone else walked out onto the court, including me. When Dateko came out, the first thing they saw was me. Futakuchi came up to me and said, "Us second years have to stick together." 

He extended his hand, but before I could shake it, Kageyama Tobio called, "Hey, captain! Hurry up and serve!" I forgot I was off the bench. I grabbed the ball and served it. 

By the time the first quarter ended, Dateko was winning seven to nothing. During the break, we talked strategy. "We bring in the spear." I said, which was Karasuno talk for "We bring in Yamaguchi." 

So, we swapped Tsukishima Kei for Yamaguchi. We told Yamaguchi to score at least three points for Karasuno. "Not bad for the new captain!" Takeda-sensei yelled from the sidelines.  
The second quarter finally ended. We thanked Yamaguchi for his help and put him back on the bench. Dateko was still winning nine to five. We were all excited to win. We decided to use Nishinoya's quick feet to our advantage for the third quarter. 

One of Dateko's players, Aone Takanobu, smirked, "Karasuno just doesn't know when to quit." 

I heard him and answered, "You're right, we don't." 

After the third quarter, we were tied eleven to eleven. Unfortunately, we had no plan for the fourth quarter. I suggested switching Hinata for Kinoshita, but Asahi Azumane had another idea. 

"Ennoshita started this, so I think he finish it!" Asahi said. I smiled, then went out onto the court for the serve. This game is getting intense, I thought. I was too deep in my thoughts, and I got distracted. Koganegawa Kanji had already scored Dateko another point. 

We needed two points in the next five minutes. Four minutes later, we tied it again. As Futakuchi served the last ball of the game, I unwillingly spiked it. Everyone gasped. The ball was on Dateko's side of the court. 

Thirteen to twelve, Karasuno beat Dateko. We were moving on to the semifinals. I look up the other three matches. Nekoma beat Shiratorizawa. Aoba Johsai beat Itachiyama. Fukurodani beat Inarizaki. In three days, Karasuno would face the semifinals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I may have to delay Chapter 4 due to a brain fart. I hope you understand.


End file.
